


Little Kitty's Claws

by Bazylia_de_Grean



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/pseuds/Bazylia_de_Grean
Summary: Billie trains.





	Little Kitty's Claws

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kay_obsessive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_obsessive/gifts).



> A little something about Billie and Daud, I hope you'll enjoy it :)
> 
> (Thanks to Ranna for beta-reading!)

Billie plasters herself against a wall, waiting, ready to pounce. Just an exercise now, a game. She is barely more than a child, easy to overlook. But one day... She licks her lips and smiles, biting back a chuckle.

There is a swish of fabric and steel, a sudden weight as something lands on her back and she falls.

“Not... fair!”

The pressure eases as Daud gets off her, his teeth gleaming in the dark when she turns. “Try harder if you want to live up to your name, Lurk.”

I will, she promises herself.  One day, Daud. One day.


End file.
